deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Brethren Moons
The Brethren Moons (or Brother Moons) are the source of the Marker signals. They are believed to be the final evolution or life cycle of the Necromorph organism. History Source and Convergence The Brethren Moons, though their origins are unknown, are a series of moon-sized creatures throughout the galaxy that consume all organic life that they encounter through the use of their Markers. The Moons consume new worlds by sending out Black Markers, which travel through space and impact planets; in the case of Earth, the marker was carried inside an asteroid that struck the Yucatan Peninsula around 65 million years B.C.E. It is unknown if the Moons specifically target worlds that show promise for intelligent life, or, as theorized by the Unitologist leader Jacob Danik, if the Markers are actually responsible for encouraging the evolution of intelligent species. The Markers broadcast an electromagnetic signal, originating from the Moons themselves, that mentally affects intelligent beings, manifesting either as dementia or as a compulsion to replicate Markers through artificial means. Because of this, along with the fact that the Markers' signal represents a source of apparently limitless electromagnetic energy, intelligent species are driven to create Marker copies - Red Markers - that are then inevitably distributed throughout their territory. However, the signal has another function: it can alter necrotic tissue on the molecular level, causing corpses to reanimate and become Necromorphs. After a Necromorph infestation has claimed the majority of a planet's population, any markers on the planet will initiate a Convergence Event - the birth of a Brethren Moon. Once the Convergence begins, the necrotic flesh of both Necromorphs and dead tissue within the Markers' reach are flung into the stratosphere, where they begin to form together into a new Moon. The moon not only absorbs organic material, but appears to absorb fragments of the planet as well''Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi8xb67ljiI '''YouTube:' The answer to Convergence?]. The creature is only finalized once the creators of the Markers are absorbed along with the planet's entire biosphere. Once the makers have been absorbed as well as a large portion of the biosphere, the Marker itself gravitates to the central heart of the moon, so that it can broadcast telepathically to the rest of the formation as well as release broadcasts to other nearby Markers. It is currently unknown what happens to the Moon once it has absorbed all life on its birth site, but it is assumed that the mass travels to the nearest source of organic life to continue feeding. Earl Serrano speculates that all life between the origin of the Moons and humanity's home system may have been extinguished and that the Moons are largely responsible for the destruction of countless species; in their quest to absorb all organic tissue within the universe, much of our galaxy is left in a state of "dead space"Dead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed. Serrano also discovered that the Moons form a network spanning the entire galaxy; this network enables them to communicate with each other. The Markers influence the affected races to build more Markers, which in turn trap and assimilate other species, expanding the Moon network''Dead Space 3: Chapter 16: What Lies Below. Events of Dead Space 3 During the events of ''Dead Space 3, Isaac Clarke comes to realize that the Marker signals that Markers receive are a distress call from the incomplete moon of Tau Volantis, which was forced into a hibernation state when the alien race it was attempting to lure and assimilate built a machine to freeze over the entire planet, preventing the monstrosity from becoming whole and continuing on in the galaxy. As a result, the Moon began deploying distress signals through its alien Markers, hoping to bring new organic beings to disable the machine preventing its growth, which would allow it to continue its assimilation of the galaxy. The faux Markers that Isaac had been facing were attempting to continue the "Brethren Chain" of Moons by circumventing the hibernating Tau Volantis Moon. He also realizes that if the moon is freed from its frozen hibernation, any location within the galaxy with a still active Marker will begin the ultimate Convergence, continuing the growth of the Tau Volantis Moon. The Moon's completion would then awaken the other completed Brethren Moons which would subsequently head for the Marker locations and devour all organic life present, resulting in the inevitable destruction of humanity and possibly all life in the galaxy. In the final chapter, Isaac manages to reconfigure the alien machine and destroy the Tau Volantis Moon. The Moon's destruction causes all the Markers to cease broadcasting their signals, ending the danger they pose to the rest of the galaxy at least for the time being. However, this was temporary: the Marker signal still transmitted and continued creating Necromorphs. After the destruction of Tau Volantis Moon, the other Brethren Moons decided to attack the home planet of the human race - Earth, with the objective of consuming the human race and continue their cycle of extinction. Behavior Research notes from Dr. Serrano speculate that the Moons are drawn to species that have grown and spread throughout the galaxy, and have become overpopulated and starved of resources. He speculates that this is how they discovered the Alien race of Tau Volantis, who once were an empire trillions strong. Humanity shares a similar situation as the now extinct Alien race, becoming too big with too little to go around; a prime target for the Brethren Moons. This theory is backed up by the limitless energy the Markers radiate, encouraging species with a desperate need for resources and energy to focus on building more markers across their systems. This would make the species less able to enact quarantines effectively. They are a sentient organism able to communication via a form of telepathy with Isaac and Carver. Trivia *Like Dead Space, Dead Space iOS and Dead Space: Extraction, the first letters in each chapter of Dead Space 3 spell a phrase. The phrase: "BROTHER MOONS ARE AWAKE", suggest that the chain of Brethren Moons are awake despite the destruction of Tau Volantis' Moon. *During a Convergence Event, it is possible that the Moon is able to craft Markers in this manner, or it simply re-envelopes Markers that the civilization it is absorbing had already made. *The Hive Mind and the Nexus were thought to have been the conduits for the Necromorphs, channeling the Marker's signal through them, acting as ground commanders. However, the larger, more powerful Necromorphs are commanded by the Brethren Moons across the galaxy. *This the largest Necromorph in the Dead Space games, unless proven otherwise. Gallery File:Dead Space3-end.jpg|The face of the Brother Moon of Tau Volantis MoonDestroyed.png|The Moon's destruction (Co-op) brethren moons.png|Isaac and Carver discover the Brethren Moons at Earth Notes Sources Dead Space Awakened See Also *The Moon *Aliens *Tau Volantis *Convergence Event Brethren Moons Brethren Moons